The Music Still Flows On
by DancingYukihime
Summary: The Human Sacrifice band is a rising sensation in the music industry, fast on their way to international fame. Feeling pressured, the young stars and their manager decide to take a break from the superstar lifestyle. Secrets are uncovered, people are thrown into the loony bin, hilarity ensues. AU Crack-fic style


Now _this _was what he lived for.

Strumming his beloved electric guitar, singing his heart raw at the screaming audience, his redheaded best friend by his side, on the electric bass. Like this, he felt like he was floating, like he couldn't be touched. This was what music did to him.

Finishing on an explosive last note that sent their audience into a frenzy, the _Human Sacrifice_ stilled.

Their fans on the other hand, were a completely different story. Going even more bonkers over their idols – he didn't think that was even possible – they began to cheer louder, screaming for encores.

Unfortunately, the rising stars were on a tight schedule, and as such, had no time for encores. They never had time for anything nowadays.

When they made to leave, shrill harpy – I-I mean _female_ voices rang through the crowd, "KURAMA-SAMA, SHUKAKU-SAMA, SAIKEN-SAMA, DON'T GOOOOO!" …no, actually I meant shrill _harpy_ voices.

Shooting each other looks, the nine members of _Human Sacrifice_ communicated telepathically (no, not really), silently voting who would be the scapegoat thrown at the rabid fangirls/fanboys (What? They DID have three female members in the band), and came to the same conclusion that they reached the other fifty million times they had to do this.

Realizing this, B paled and attempted to scramble away. Unfortunately, it was for naught, as Naruto had been expecting this.

Sending the signal to Roshi and Han, Naruto watched impassively as the brass and traditional instrument experts of the band respectively, grabbed the member who's reputation as a crowd pleaser had being skyrocketing since they started using him as a scapegoat, and smirked as the two promptly dropped B on to the crazed audience.

"GYUUKI-SAMAAAA!"

…

Oh dear GOD. Those screams just_ had _to be illegal. Seriously, those things could kill someone, or at the very least severely hamper their hearing if not outright deafen them. It was at times like these when Naruto felt like he should feel more pity for their rapper and DJ, but still… better B than him.

Using the momentary distraction the remaining eight members of the band crept off the stage, hands over their ears to keep themselves from going deaf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking to satisfy her growling stomach, "Isobu", AKA Rin, with a futile hope of finding something edible, rifled through the fridge and cabinet of the band's shared trailer which their lead singer had lovingly dubbed The Wrecking Room.

And well, it fit. No, seriously the place looked even more wrecked than said lead singer's apartment, and Naruto was one of the messiest people she knew.

The one time she'd been inside his personal trailer was probably one of the most traumatizing experiences of her young life. Honestly, the thing was a pigsty. It was quite possibly the total opposite of neat. Seriously, the floor wasn't even visible with how many clothes were scattered on it, the bed was worse than unmade, there were rough sketches of half-complete pranking plans, music sheets and various other things pinned up along the walls of the trailer (because if there was _something_ that blond could do right, it was music and drawing), and ramen cups littered the room. Actually, the only _relatively _clean part of the room was the corner where he kept his instruments. Key word being _relatively._

Apparently her stomach had decided that that was enough reminiscing time, and promptly began to growl for food once more.

Sighing, she staring some more at the empty cupboards, she willed food to suddenly appear and save her from the terrible fate of having to go out at this ungodly hour to buy something. No such luck.

Groaning, she grabbed her keys. Seriously, she was so hungry she didn't care what she ate, even if it was one of blondie's ramen cups. Now _there's_ a thought. Ask Naruto for one of his ramen cups. Sparing a shudder for what happened to the last person who asked for one of his stash, she immediately dismissed the thought from her head, lest she find out just how much pain that poor boy was in during what was probably the most traumatizing experience of his young life.

Slipping on her shoes, the thirteen-year-old backup singer and base player called out to the rest, "I'm going out. Anybody want anything?"

"Cup ramen. A lot of it. My stash's almost out," That one was obvious. Naruto.

"Puzzles," Whelp, looks like Gaara's already done with the puzzles they got two days ago.

"Oh, and duct tape. Lots of duct tape. And balloons. And paint. And foot powder. Y'know, the really cheap, itchy stuff. And rope. Lots of that too. And pencils. All I've got left are stubs," Blondie again. Whatever prank he's planning, I don't want to be within fifty feet of him when it detonates. Remind me to wake up extra early for this please.

"New, shiny orange mask for Tobi!" exclaimed the band's manager. Sparing a minute from their busy lives, the nine paused to stare at the navy haired man.

"Ahahahaa… Aw, come on, not even a smile?"

Rubbing his head sheepishly in a way reminiscent of their lead singer, he gave a bashful smile. Hearing silence, he gave the crowd a deadpan look, "God, you people are terrible,"

They let the crickets chirp for another minute. Then, finally, "Do you want a psychologist, or do you want to go back to the mental ward? Because if it's a psychologist you want, I can ring up my sister for you. Temari's quite good, despite not having been able to fix me. That being said, maybe you should just lock yourself in a room with Naruto for an hour or two. That could work too," Gaara said.

Shifting their stares to the normally quiet young man, they left the crickets to their chirping fest, opting instead to stay silent.

"What? I can talk for moderately long periods of time when I want to," the redhead defended.

"Which happens to be very rarely," piped up an oddly unfazed Naruto. Then again, they were best friends, so maybe he'd already experienced this before. Or maybe he could just be using that weird power of his that let's pretty much anything roll almost ridiculously down his back. Because let's face it, _nobody's_ skin could be _that _thick.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, did you just say go _back _to the mental ward?" Utakata asked, the band's (electric) pianist looking even paler than he already was.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you? When Obito was fourteen they locked him up in the loony bin for some eight years before they finally deemed him sane enough to once again walk the Earth. He was diagnosed with a split personality of a decidedly normal albeit hyperactive kid – not unlike me – and a childish young boy who called himself Tobi and referred to himself in third person," Everyone was now staring at the golden haired twenty-one year-old. Yeesh, there was a lot of staring going on now, wasn't there?

Choosing to disregard the new discoveries they had made regarding the quietest and second most hyperactive person in the group, Rin spoke up, "O-ok, anything, anyone?"

Quickly regaining their bearings, they began to shoot off their needs as if they hadn't just learned where their heterochromic manager had been for six years of his life. It was easier not to think about it. He was, after all, only thirty-one.

"Rap CDs yo, konoyaro, bakayaro,"

WHAP

"Shut up, B!" Ah, she was wondering what happened to Fu.

"Sticks," came Yugito's soft voice.

"For what? To shove up your ass? Cuz' if that's what it's for, then don't worry, you're covered. You've already got lots in there. In fact, they're so far up, I'm surprised you're not choking on it," came their drummer's decidedly not so soft voice.

Everybody stared at her. "Geez, that was harsh Fu, even for you," Naruto said.

Their cello player stiffened. Seeing this, Fu smirked and continued he verbal assault, not even seeming to have heard the hyperactive blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the verbal attacks had dissolved into a fistfight, with even Utakata, the band's sickened peacemaker, and their psycho lunatic manager in the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I feel kind of guilty for this, but that was probably a better stress reliever than all the herbal tea Yu-nee-chan's been shoving down my throat," claimed the band's resident hyperactive blond.

"Agreed," chorused the band plus manager together.

Silence. Then; "We need to take a break from all of this s*** don't we?"

Queue yet _another_ unanimous decision.

…Wow, the _only_ thing they ever unanimously agreed on was ditching each other. And _this_ was the country's music industry pride and joy?

Geez, that's just sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: Standard one applies. I don't own the anime or manga. Please note that if I do continue this fic, this is the only disclaimer I'm posting. It's just too troublesome otherwise.**

**Hey peeps, first fic like, ever over here. Like yeah.**

**… ****yeaaa I'm not very good with imitating sassy girls.**

**Anyway, this was just an idea that was stuck in my head. Oh, and I named the band ****_Human Sacrifice_**** because apparently, that's what jinchuuriki means, and this story's about the vessels forming a band. Also, in case you didn't already figure it out, their stage names are the names of their respective bijuu. It's also AU. And yes, Obito's their manager. Why? Well, he ****_was_**** sort of like a jinchuuriki, so…**

**Also, here's what position each member plays since I realized it was a bit confusing, but please note that these are liable to change at a moment's notice (the ones in brackets they know how to play, but it's not what they play in the band):**

**Naruto: Electric guitar, lead singer (acoustic guitar, drums, piano, band leader, lyric writer)**

**Gaara: Electric Bass (Bass, cello, piano)**

**Fu: Drums (Percussion, electric guitar)**

**Rin: Bass, backup singer (electric bass, flute, piano)**

**Utakata: Electric piano/piano (violin, drums, acoustic guitar)**

**Yugito: Cello (Violin, Viola, Bass, Piano, Flute)**

**Killer B: DJ, Rapper, Backup electric guitarist**

**Roshi: Alto Saxophone/Trumpet (Clarinet, baritone, bass clarinet, French horn, Tenner Sax.)**

**Han: Backup harmony on the Chinese flute, harp, piano**

**This chapter was kind of like a test run so please tell me what you think. I know it's not very good, but still…**


End file.
